ANJells
by Sooyoung Fan
Summary: Sorry if this isn't good. My first story! Self included. No Mi-Nam... TKxOC JxOC SWxOC  I do not own anything except the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kim Joo Ai is the new member in A.! She holds a secret which Shin Woo is very interested in finding out. Jeremy falls for Joo Ai as soon as he saw her at the meeting. Hwang Tae Kyung hates her guts but soon falls for her too. Not to forget our beloved Shin Woo who will discover her secret and… sarang, sarang!

Note: I do not own your beautiful or its actors. If I did…

O\\\\/O

Chapter 1: The meeting

**Joo Ai's P.O.V**

"What the hell? Manager Yi!" I yelled as loud as I could. Obviously annoyed with my manager, he scurried into my office looking nervous. "You…signed…a contract without ME?" I yelled at the poor guy. "S-Sorry… Joo Ai-Shi" he replied looking scared. Groaning I rubbed my temples. Who the heck hired this guy? Oh yeah, me. "What's this about?" I asked manager Yi. Regaining his posture, he said. "It's a contract for you to join the band, A.. You know them right? Let's see, how that song goes… oh yes, _I will promise you du nu nen no man dam go sa ra gal ke…_" Annoyed, I yelled "OF COURSE I KNOW THEM!" Thinking this was a good idea; I signed the contract and handed it to manager Yi. "When will we meet?" I asked again. "Tomorrow, miss." He replied looking smug. Sighing, I got out of my chair and went into my room. I shut the door as soon as I entered. Picking up my guitar, I started to sing;

_han go ru man kum gu del bo ne myon  
nun mu ri na han go ru man kum  
gu de ga ga myon to nun mu ri hu lo wa_

so nul po do do son ne mi ro do  
da hul su om nun go su ro  
gu de ga nun de jap ji mo ta go  
na nul go ma nit jo

o to ka jo o to ka jo  
gu de ga to na ga ne yo  
o to ka jo o to ka jo  
nal du go to na ga ne yo  
sa rang he yo sa rang he yo  
mok no ha bu lo bo ji man  
gu den dut ji mo te yo  
ga su mu ro man  
we chi go i su ni

ha ru on jong il  
ji wo bo ji man to to o la  
ha ru on jong il  
i byol ha ji man to da shi to o la

so nul po do do son ne mi ro do  
ha nul su om nun go su ro  
gu da ga ji man jap ji mo ta go  
na nul go ma nit jo

o to ka jo o to ka jo  
ja ku gu de man bo yo yo  
o to ka jo o to ka jo  
nan gu de sa rang ha nun de  
mi an he yo mi an he yo  
ne ma ri du li shi na yo  
da shi do ra wa jo yo  
gu de a ni myon na nan dwe ni ka yo  
o to ka jo o to ka jo  
na no ji ku de pu nin de

o to ka jo o to ka jo  
gu de ga to na ga ne yo  
o to ka jo o to ka jo  
nal du go to na ga ne yo  
sa rang he yo sa rang he yo  
mok no ha bu lo bo ji man  
gu den dut ji mo te yo  
ga su mu ro man  
we chi go i su ni

-What should I do Park De Ye

I set my guitar down and glanced at the clock. It read 7:59p.m. I laid down on my bed soon falling into a deep sleep.

The Next Day

_Oh! Oh! Oh! OP pa rul sa rang he  
Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! a ma ni ma ni he  
su ju bu ni je bal ut ji ma yo  
jin shi mi ni no li ji do ma ra yo  
to ba bo ga tun mal pu nya  
Oh~ jo ne al don ne ga a nya Brand new sound  
se ro wo jin na wa ham ke One more round  
Dance Dance Dance till we run this town  
oppa oppa I'll be I'll be down down down down_

-Oh! Snsd

My phone sang/rang. "Hewlo?"I yawned. "Joo Ai! Wake up! You have to meet A.!"Manager Yi yelled into the phone. "Okay, okay." I answered and hung up. I took a quick bath and got dressed. I wore a grey singlet, red skirt and a black belt. Oh, and also a tie and black gloves.

I slipped on my black and pink vans and headed out the door to see my Manager waiting for me in his car. "Ah, thank god you're here." He said as I slid into the car seat. 'This guy is desperate, isn't he.' I thought. Within 10 minutes, we arrived at AN entertainment's office. I smirked as I saw the numerous fans outside the building. They used angel wings and were holding gifts obviously for A.. 'Those girls are reaally desperate…' I thought. Manager Yi then asked me to follow him into the building. The girls glared at me and were talking among themselves that it wasn't fair. 'They think…I'm a fan? What the heck? All I know is just that Jeremy, Shin woo and Tae-kyung were the members.' I thought again.

As soon as we reached the venue, Mr. Ahn approached us. "Ah, you must be Mr. Yi and you, fair maiden must be Joo Ai." (A/N: Does that sound familiar? I just put it there…XD) He said. Flinching, I nodded my head. "It's a pleasure to meet you President Ahn. I'm sure Joo Ai will fit in with the boys." Manager Yi replied. "Of course, she's JACKPOT!"He replied enthusiastic. My face went T-T. He ushered us into the conference room. He handed me a contract and ranted about what this is for and blah, blah, blah. I signed the contract as he smiled. Just then, Hwang Tae-Kyung walked in. I must say he looked stupid… no offense! "So **she's** the new member?" he asked exaggerating the 'she'. "Yes, why?" Mr. Ahn asked.

He glared at me and said "Are you as expected? I have something I want to see for myself." He grabbed my hand and dragged me to his recording room.

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

"Hyung-nim, where did Tae-kyung go?" I asked looking up from my drums. "Probably to get the new member which you must be very excited about because she's a girl?"Shin Woo replied smirking. I nodded my head excitedly. Finally, Tae-Kyung arrived with a girl. My eyes went huge. She was so pretty and cool at the same time. My heart started beating rapidly as she looked over at me. Tae-kyung locked the studio door and faced the girl. "Kim Joo Ai, I want you to….

~~~~END!~~~~

Me: Ahhahaha! What's that Tae-Kyung up to? Looks like the youngest member found his soul-mate, hm?

Jeremy: *blush* that's what you wrote…

Shin Woo: Aww, Jeremy's growing up.

Jeremy: Are you saying I haven't grown, till now?

Tae-Kyung: Duhh.

Jeremy: So… Mean… Jolie! You don't feel that right? *goes to jolie*

Me: *Hits Tae-Kyung and Shin Woo's heads* Idiots!

Tae-Kyung and Shin Woo: Ah!

Me: Please R&R!

All: THANK YOU!

Me: Cookies and hugs to everyone who R&R.

All: BYE!

Jeremy: Jolie? Jolie, come back why are you running away? Jolie, Jolie!

Poor Jeremy…


	2. AN

Heya All!

I feel like I have writer's block and I can't write…

But I will answer the only 2 reviews…

I can never be as good as other fanfic writers…

*cries uncontrollably*

Jeremy : Aww… *pat pat*

Anyway the 2 reviews will be answered!

bionicwizard14: Thanks for the review! Though I think this story is not that good…

I need to improve! :D

alieboo: Thanks so much! I like SNSD but since you gave me SuJu and AS… AFTER SCHOOL RULES! I like Bekah and Kahi and Uee and Nana! Who do you like in After School?

That's All! Hopefully I can get rid of my writers block! Oh and Just A Question 4 u guys! Which Band or Singer do you like and why? Oh and if you want give me song ideas that you want me to put in my story or another story. (If I can find one in my empty head… XD)

My exams are coming up so maybe I won't get to post…

I hope more readers will read this…

When I saw only 2 reviewers I was like (quote) NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm horrible….

That's all!

R&R your ans to my questions!


End file.
